One piece legacy: Samurai country part 2
Shihoon was lucky to see his home. Even luckier to have these people save him. He might be the luckiest guy, since these guys don't even know him. Well, being the captain of the ship, maybe he can put in a good word to the Daiymo so he can give these kind travelers a prize. He did wonder, who they were. He knows of all trades going on, so they must be travelers. Shihoon should try to get their names. "So, who can I say thank you too?" He was talking to the rather pretty girl. She wasn't a knock out, but she was pretty good looking. Maybe he could become good 'friends' with her, so he could get to know her even more. Much more. "Fea." Fea. Not a name he heard before. Yet, he liked exotic women. Maybe he should pry more. The best way to get a girl is too make her feel safe. What Shihoon didn't notice, because he wasn't a below the waist person, was her two rather big and sharp swords in their hilts. "Tell me... Fea, what ship is this?" "Traveler." Not an original name, but then it wasn't an amazing ship. But, it did save him. A man shouldn't hate what saved him from imminent death. That's when it hit Shihoon. They were dead. He was joking around and ogling a women when he saw his crew get killed in front of him. The rebels. The Dark dragons. They killed multiple people they called 'against the rebellion'. Multiple people have been found to be collaborators. Even Shihoon have heard people in the very palace talk about them in a positive light. Well, when they hear about this, maybe people will stops looking to the Dark Dragons as charming rouges, but terrorists. Everyone... Why did they have to die. We surrendered to superior force. Yet, we attacked so quickly. Those bastards... They were worst then the pirates who attacked us. At least the pirates never claimed to be 'allies' to the people. He can remember the leader of the group. A guy with some scar on his eye, it said he got it from some fight with samurai of the government. He claims his family died with his eye, but Shihoon never bought it. No one knows the guys name, so why do people trust him. Why... Why did the man who talks about how authorities needlessly abuse the people, and then kill 40 unarmed travelers. Even the guards, dropped their swords when the guns were pointed at them. Shihoon... Shihoon will tell the Daiymo, and he will kill the bastards responsible for the attack! Shihoon looked to the shore, that was in close distance, and wanted to smile. They may have died, but they would be avenged. - "What's this place called?" "Dai." Tack was glad they saved the guy. Seems he knows a lot of this place. Maybe he knows a good restaurant. He looked at the man... Shih...shih...Shi. "Hey Shi, where's the closest restaurant?" Shi just laughed... Or he tried. He looked sad, and was trying to feel better. His eyes had the look of sadness, like when Mason talked about the Grand line. Tack decided to be more kind, something Tobias told him was when people were depressed like that. "If I were you, forget the closest. Go to the poison den. It's a horrible name for the best place in the country. But beware the head chef and his sole disciple are... Strange. Most tourist, when they here the name, don't go. Meeting the only chef, the head chef, usually kills what appetite they have. But... Trust me, when I say, he is probably one of the greatest chefs in the world. Maybe even one of the best ever. His name's Malk, and he is a rather strange man. Look for the place with the giant knife on the roof. It's in the center of town." Fea looked at the center with the town being huge, and pointed. "I see it. Follow me." Zozo and Tack were about to run, when Tack stopped and looked at Shi. "Oh yeah, my name is Tack. Thanks." "Oh... Uh... Thank you for saving me. You will not regret it." Tack just giggled, and ran at full speed. He was hungry, and hearing this made him even more hungry. - The restaurant was huge, with weird structure, like some amusement park in a picture book that Zozo read, and the knife was almost half as big as the building. With the giant board that was below the knife, in purple color, calling the building 'The poison den', it was a strange place, that Zozo didn't want to eat in. Tack and Fea walked in regardless. Just when they entered, a bald guy with tattoos covering his face twice the size of Tack ran out of the place. He looked like he saw a demon. "YOU CRAZY BASTARD! I'll COME BACK WITH MY CREW!" He ran past, covering his ass for some reason. Zozo looked around, to see only one table, with a man sitting in a chair. He looked at them, and Zozo was scared. He had a chef hat alright, with a chef suit. All that ended, looking at his face. He had a ton of scars on his face. It was almost covered in it. He was chuckling to himself. He looked at the crew, and chuckled ever more. It reminded Zozo of a horror story, of some psycho killer. Good thing Tack could beat up a monster with one hand. "Welcome. My name is Malk. Welcome to my little den. Don't worry. First dish is free. Let me make you some roasted duck." He got out of his chair, and walked into a door. Most likely the kitchen. Zozo and the crew sat down in the chairs, and about 5 minutes later, the man came back. He was holding a huge plate with a dead, huge, roasted duck. He sat it down, and smiled. A creepy smile, Zozo thought. "Dig in. Please, enjoy it." Zozo and Fea started to grab forks that were on the table, when Tack grabbed a leg and ate it whole. He flashed a huge grin, and patted his stomach. "That was good." Malk smiled almost at big and this terrified Zozo "Good. I just poisoned it. You have 2 minutes before it kills you." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc